The present invention relates generally to air cleaners and more particularly to an axial flow disposable air cleaner having a one-piece housing formed by blow moulding.
Air cleaners or filters, filter the inlet air to the engine. These filters or cleaners often comprise multipart assemblies which are often relatively expensive and susceptible to leakage caused by the accumulation of tolerances when several components are used. Conventional air cleaners include flat, round or cylindrical filter cartridges secured in a lower housing section and held securely therein by a separate or hinged cover. The filter cartridge is generally sealed about its periphery by screwing or clamping the cover into place. All of these parts accumulate tolerances creating a maximum or minimum material condition directly affecting the compression on the sealing edge of the cartridge or filter. The effectiveness of the air filter may deteriorate because of the aging of the seal material, such as rubber, or urethane. During the maintenance of these prior filters, when the filter element is removed from the housing the seals may be broken or alternatively dirt may be lodged between the filter seal and the housing thereby reducing its effectiveness.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air cleaner of simple form and construction and at the same time eliminate most of the weaknesses inherent in the prior art. A further object of the present invention is to provide an air filter formed of a Plastic blow moulded skin or housing enclosing a moulded fibrous material filter panel. A further object of the present invention is to provide an air filter devoid of rubber and urethane seals. A further object of the present invention is to provide a filter having an updraft flow path to minimize the retention of heavy dirt particles in the filter panel.
Accordingly the invention comprises: an air cleaner comprising: a single piece blow moulded housing defining a central chamber and an inlet and an outlet communicated thereto and an air filter element dividing the central chamber into first and second compartments in communication with the inlet and outlet respectively, secured to the housing during the moulding thereof. More specifically, the invention includes an air cleaner comprising: a one piece, moulded housing, including aerodynamically domed first and second outer portions integrally formed about a common circumferential first edge, defining therein the chamber and an inlet and an outlet extending therefrom. A panel filter is secured within the housing, during the moulding thereof, at the common first edge and divides the chamber into first and second compartments in communication with the inlet and outlet respectively. The first and second compartments are aerodynamically shaped to reduce turbulence and to enhance the uniformity of the velocity of the air flow through the filter element. A method of producing the air cleaner is also described.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.